lost love in the middle of nowhere
by Caleniel516
Summary: ron and kim get trapped out in the middle of no place and the kimmunicator is broken.FINSIHED! k&r kim possible (c) disney
1. the crack

"I'm on it KP!" Ron called from across the room. Drakken was up to his normal plans, some death ray thing that collides Earth with the sun or something like that. Honestly, will Drakken ever learn? Luckily for me, we win every time. The real villain here is Sheego. She actually can fight her own battles and is actually smart. And yet, Ron and I always beat them.

"Ron!" I called. A large crack began forming in the floor. I was falling right into it.

"Kim," Ron raced across the floor of the crumbling building, but I was hanging by my hand, dangling like a charm on a charm bracelet. He dove as soon as I began to let go, he grabbed my hand so hard, it felt like I got rope burn.

"Ron! Ow!"

"Sorry Kim!" he tried to pull me back up, but the cracks were getting larger and large by the second. Soon enough, Ron was on top of one too. I gasped as Ron began to sink. "Ahhhh…KP!" He yelled.

I tried reaching for a gadget that could help us, but nothing was working. I couldn't reach my backpack. I swore I saw my life flash before my eyes. I actually began to cry, I know, me cry? The only time I cried that I can actually remember was when I thought I lost Ron. I probably cried when I was real little, but that was just toddler habits. This was real.

I saw Rufus peek out from Ron's pocket, but he cowered in fear as soon as he saw Ron and I dangling. I knew that if he moved, he might fall into the abyss. Rufus that is. I know Ron and I might actually make it. But the chances after that thought were slim. Very slim. Suddenly I felt myself falling, falling straight into the darkness.

"KIM!" Ron cried from above, I couldn't see him. That is until, I saw him tumble after me.


	2. where are we?

"Kim? Kim?" a voice called to me. It was loud and harmful as it reached my ears. But I opened my eyes to find it was Ron, sitting by my side, his face covered with bruises and scratches.

"Ron?" I moaned.

"KIM!" he hugged me, "You've been out for, well. I don't know how long. But it was pretty long."

"Ron, you have a watch."

"Well, Kim, nothing works. Not the Kimmunicator, the watches, or any of your gadgets."

"The Kimmunicator doesn't work!" I yelled.

"No. I mean, when I found it, it was in bad shape, but being that nothing else works, I kind of figured it wouldn't."

"Well where are we?"

"KP calm down! Look, I haven't moved much because I don't want to leave you alone while you were out, but I went around some, and I found that we are on an island."

"An island, but we were in Middleton battling Drakken. How'd we get on an island paradise? At least, I hope it's a paradise."

"Well, there are lots of coconut trees, and the water is really clear and…blue."

"Well, I guess we have to make shelter." I leaned on my arm and tried to push myself up. But I fell to the ground in pain.

"Kim!" Ron kneeled back down.

"Ron, my arm."

"Well this is ironic. Out in the middle of nowhere and you are hurt."

"Well can you please help me up? I'm not happy about this too. Look, I'll do what I can. I just need a sling." I looked around and found my backpack over underneath a tree. "Hang on." I stumbled over to it and began to dig deep. "Ah ha! The grappling hook!"

"You're making a sling out of a hook?"

"No….the rope. And," I took a large leaf from the tree. "A leaf." And thus I began to work on my sling. It only took me about five minutes to make an amateur sling, and it was pretty sturdy. Ron just sighed as his began to search for something we could use as a shelter.


	3. new ron

Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Sorry it took so long on the last couple of parts. I've been out with the flu, oy.

Something was seriously wrong with Ron. I've known him ever since my very first day of school and I've never seen him like this. Normally Ron would stick with me and when we would venture, something would rustle in the bushes and he'd climb a tree or cower in fear. Not this time. This time, he left without me, and when I went after him, I was actually the worried one. I mean, I've been in every continent, but never a place like this. If something were to happen to us, we'd be doomed.

Ron worries me. While we were setting up camp, he was quiet. I tried to crack a joke, something like "I wonder if there is a way to get a Naco out here." But nope, he just stared at me, and said nothing. Even Rufus is worried. It's like Ron and I switched places. Well, being on this strange deserted island, I wouldn't be surprised. I mean, none of the gadgets work, Ron is actually brave and serious, and when I said the word "Naco" he didn't start drooling.

I should take my mind off of Ron for a bit. Even though it's hard. We were actually able to make camp and find food. Our camp consist of a tent (that we made out of things in my backpack) and leaves. It's tied between two trees and is partially off the ground. We made a fire and already boiled some water. Other than coconuts, we found fruit and there's some pigs on the island. As long as we are found soon, I think I can live with being a savage.

It's cold now, night had come about an hour or so I believe. It's so clear out here. Much clearer than back at Middleton. The moon is larger as well. A nice full moon, shinning like a star, only prettier. I'm just going to have to adjust living here with this new Ron. He's asleep right now, but I can't sleep. So many unanswered questions like: How'd we get here? Why is Ron acting so strange? Was someone looking for us?


	4. whats wrong?

Ron was actually the first one up today. I don't know why, but I found him out on the beach just sitting there, his eyes fixed on the horizon, like a dog waiting for it's owner to come home. He's probably homesick, we all are. Or maybe he's longing for a naco. Or a chimburrito. You know I could actually go for one, even though they can look disgusting and are un-healthy. Despite what Ron says.

I'm so bored now! If I were home right now, I'd probably be at cheerleading or at the movies, or on a mission or at Bueno Nacho or something! I can't read my fashion magazines because they are out of season. This week I was suppose to get a new one, but now I'm stranded on Possible Island with a depressed friend and a rodent! Oops, Rufus heard me. I bet the tweebs are convincing my parents I'm with a boy, but mom and dad know that isn't what I'm doing. They are looking for us in the wrong places. If they are looking for us.

I got to go talk to Ron and find out what is wrong. And I began to do just that. I stepped down on the warm sand and stepped to where the waves began to end.

"Hey." I started. Ron just turned and looked at me with wide brown eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, I guess, just a little homesick." He paused as he kicked the sand, "Kim, when I started doing the whole secret agent thing, I thought we would beat some baddies, travel the world, maybe even get hurt some. But it would all have a happy ending. This time, this time is different. Kim, we could be here the rest of our lives, did you think of that?" I could see Ron beginning to cry some.

"I would Ron, but something tells me, we are going to get rescued. I don't know when, or how. Or even if we are going to escape ourselves, but, we are going to be rescued."


	5. life on the isle

The rest of that day went pretty smoothly, Ron actually was his goofy self. He helped me with simple task too, like eating. Nothing like dressing or bathing, cause you know, EW. But life hasn't been all bad, I mean, a beautiful island like this has its benefits. Ron seems to think so too, that's Ron for you. But I still long to be home, oh no, Monique is probably so mad at me right now. Or maybe she's worried; it hurts to think about people home. I can't wait till I can move my arm again; I really want to go swimming. It's a good thing Wade made me bring my scuba gear, even though the water is so clear you can see the bottom of it.

It seems Ron defiantly has been in charge. He says that until we find more food, we only eat three square meals a day. Wow, don't give the guy Bueno Nacho and he is Napoleon. I must agree however, the only food we have really been able to find are coconuts, bananas, some nuts and wild animals. But we don't want to eat them. I think it's Friday, man, I'm missing my night with my friends. Well, I do have Ron; he's defiantly fun for when you're stuck in the middle of nowhere. But Monique and Felix and all my friends, including, dare I say it…Bonnie. So I'll admit I even miss her rudeness, but lets face it, there isn't anything I don't miss.


	6. rest and relax

Wow, I can't believe I got so many great reviews, and on my first fan fiction story! I HAVEN'T BEEN JOINED FOR LIKE…3 WEEKS AND ITS LIKE WHOA! I love the advice, THANKS A BUNCH!

And now…back to the story…………lights fade

Okay, lately Rufus has been acting all strange. He doesn't really come out of Ron's pocket a whole lot and when he does, he always tugs on his shirt like something is going to happen. But everything seems fine. I know animals have like a sixth sense or something, but Rufus needs to get a grip.

Good news is, I can finally move my arm. Ron and I think I just sprained it, says I was lucky. I guess I am, but I wouldn't say being on a deserted island is luck. At least Ron is with me. He has defiantly made an improvement; I actually caught him saying, "Where is a Bueno Nacho when you need one?" I cracked up when he saw me right behind him. But he's being much more….manlier if that's the word. He's taking control of the situation, unlike me where I just tend to boss people around. Like when I taught the tweebs soccer team when Dad got hurt. It's not my fault I'm a control freak.

We just got back from swimming. Oh my gosh that water is heaven! It's so cool and blue! I got in it, and the water just forms straight around you and makes you feel, all tingly inside. Like it's hugging you, sounds weird doesn't it? You can actually see the bottom when you look down. Nothing but sand and seaweed and fish and crabs. But the current was getting strong so we had to get out like after a half an hour. But this place is paradise! I'm getting an awesome tan. And Ron is getting pretty freckled. Poor Rufus, when he's actually out, he gets really red. It's funny though because he looks like a little sausage link. Hah! But I really can't say anything bad about this island, even though we are stranded and have no clue where we are, this island is perfect.

Here comes Ron, he was just "trying" to fish.

"Hey Kim."

"Hey Ron, catch _any_ fish?"

"Hah hah…..very funny KP. You look tired. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just been a long day." I yawned.

"Mhm…sure. You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Ron, really. I just over-did it swimming today, that's all."

"Well don't try that again. You know if something happened to you I go crazy."

"I'm not going to die Ron."

"I'm not saying you are, it's just that, well," he paused, "Being out here with no help, we can't take any chances. So maybe tomorrow, both of us should relax, you know, take it easy."

"You sure?"

"Positive, it will help." He smiled at me, "Well good night." He walked back towards the edge of the beach.

"Ron, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to think."


	7. it begins

I took Ron's advice and rested today. I can't even remember the last time I did that for the whole day. Gee, ever since I started saving the world, I don't think I've ever done that. Well aside from being sick, well, then again…never mind. Know, its funny, Ron says that we should rest, and yet he isn't. Right now he is out looking for food, again. I'm telling you, he's going to tire himself out.

Rufus has been getting fidgety again. He's trying to tell us something, but he's being so panicky we can't understand. I tell him to call down, but he doesn't. I think he's worn himself out, being that he's curled up in my pocket right now. I wish I brought a book to read or something. There seems to be nothing to do but relax. I feel really bad, knowing that Drakken can be attempting to take over the world right now, and we can't stop them. Of course, I chuckled, something will go wrong. He'll probably hit the self-destruct button, or he'll have some technical difficulties as always. Sheego will yell at him, and as the lair is collapsing, they'll escape in their little hovercraft. So laid out.

Hmmmm…..that's strange. Where is the water going? So strange, like five minutes ago, it was closer to me, but now, its drawing back. It has to be a tide. But then again, this tide is sudden. I mean, there was no sign of the tide. And from what we learned about tides, it doesn't seem like this is the right time of day for one. I can't think why it's doing that.

Rufus just woke up, and yet again he's panicking. The only thing I can understand is him pointing out to the direction of the water.

"Rufus, I know you are homesick, but there is no way to get off the island until someone finds us."

He shakes his head and keeps on pointing, grabbing on to my shirt.

"Rufus! Enough okay, there is nothing to-"

Wait a minute, I remember that my old middle school teacher said about when the water suddenly draws back, "When the water leaves, so should you." One word came across my mind…_tsunami._


	8. desperate for life

WOW! I haven't updated in like centuries! A lot has been going on though, we are moving and I been **sigh** depressed and junk. For all you R&K peeps, it begins NOW!

I ran into the jungle as fast I could. I was so scared though, I began to cry. I've fought super villains and robots and monsters, but never something like this. This time, I may not make it. Ron was right. This may be where our lives end!

"RON! RON!" no answer. My heart beat faster. "RON!" still nothing. I had no idea where I was going. "RONALD STOPPABLE! Answer me." I fell to me knees, Rufus came out and patted me on the shoulder. "Oh Rufus, what if I can't-" then all of a sudden I heard a voice.

"I got to. Ron, you have to. Be strong and brave, just tell.."

"RON!" I jumped for him.

"Kim! You are suppose to be resting."

I cried into his shirt, "Ron, Ron, I'm so glad I found you! I was so worried." I drew my breath. "Ron, the worst thing is about to happen that could happen to us now."

"Huh? What, what are you talking about. Heh." He made an awkward face at me.

"Ron, the water is disappearing."

"What?"

"Ron, a tsunami is going to hit us. Soon."

"Kim, We need to get high up. Quick."

He grabbed my arm and ran toward the beach. I could see the crest of the first wave already coming.

"Ron quick! The tree!" I grabbed my backpack and Rufus and we went to a large coconut tree. "Hurry!" He tossed a vine up and began to climb. The tree really was tall and sturdy. When he reached the top, I tossed up Rufus, he caught him. I then began to climb up, my arm was shaking as if I were freezing. About mid way I felt my arm get sore. I then felt numbness in it. "Ah!" my arm dropped beside me. I was dangling.

"KP!" Ron began to climb down the bark of the tree to save me. He got below me and pushed me up by my legs. I reached the top and used my good arm to try to pull him up. But all of a sudden, I heard a crash. The wave had hit.

"RON!" I screamed, He was up to his waist in white water. He clung to both the vine and the tree. He closed his eyes and looked down. Rufus squealed, as he looked up. He smiled and I saw his arm slipping away. "Ron, don't." I cried.

But he did. He let go willingly and began to drift away. But I heard him say, "KIM I LOVE YOU!"


	9. MISS and KISS

Okay, I learned my lesson: never make a loved character commit suicide. Oh, and if you belong on Deviant Art, if you ask you can draw scenes, cause I enjoy it when people ask. So leave your username and I'll try to find you, because I am not a member on it. And now, the dramatic conclusion.

Silence. I felt nothing, I saw nothing. What had happen? Where was I? I saw people. PEOPLE! They looked familiar, I couldn't put my hand on it. Wait, my hand, my arm! Why couldn't I move it. Why couldn't I move at all?

"Kim? Kimmy?" a voice called. I recognized it.

"Mo-mom?" I uttered.

"I'm here Kim, I'm here." I felt something warm on my hand. She was rubbing it. I blinked and everything got bright. I could see my family huddled around me. Mom, Dad, the tweebs and even Nana.

"Kimmy cub, thank heavens."

"How long have I been here?" I muttered.

"A while sweetie. You are in pretty bad shape." Nana comforted me.

"What, happened?"

"Sweetie, everyone frantically searched for you after you were gone for hours. We basically had a global search. But, well, Kim, do you remember the day that you went missing?" Mom asked me.

"Sometime in December?"

"Yes. And, the day after Christmas, a large tsunami had hit all around India and those islands. We believe you were on one of the newer islands that have yet been inhabited by people. We found you barely alive, you were on top of a tree. The whole island had sunk."

I felt a tear growing in my eye. Paradise, lost? How could it be. Wait, it was coming back to me. "Ron, did you find Ron!" I tried to grab at my mom's shirt.

She sighed, "Yes Kim, we did."

"Where is he! Tell me!"

My dad sighed this time, he looked at my mom. "I'm afraid he had left-"

But before he finished, I cried into the pillow. "No! No!"

"I think its best we leave." Nana stated. I heard them walk out of the room, and close the door.

2 hours had past. The nurse came in to try to feed me applesauce, but I said I wasn't hungry and did not want to see anyone. I just felt like dying too, if Ron can't live, neither can I. How can this happen? Why? He was so good, I don't think he's ever done anything bad to anyone, unless it had to do with saving the world. Right now, my face is in the pillow. The nurse had said, if I want to, I can walk around to get my strength back. So I decided to do that.

Getting out of my bed was easy, it felt like I had not lost any strength at all. My first step was wobbly, but I stayed up. The nurse had also given me a button, so if I fell, all the doctors would be paged and come and help me. I guess my mom is spoiling me, being that she works here.

No one was in the hallway, which was good cause I knew my hair was a mess and I looked awful. The PA had an announcement about all pediatricians that are available to report to room 70B. I guess some little baby or kid is having a problem. I saw an area of chairs and decided to sit down. There was someone reading a newspaper that was in a wheelchair. I would normally say 'hi' but I didn't.

After five minutes of sitting there, he cleared his throat. "Shouldn't you be resting in you're room?"

"I should, but I have a lot on my mind." My voice was achy and I did not sound normal.

"Oh, well, if you excuse me, I am going to go find a nurse. I've been waiting two and a half hours to see someone."

"Well, I hope they see you soon." I sighed. The man folded down his newspaper as I turned my head to look at the clock. When I turned back around, I only saw the back of him. He had blonde hair and his neck was all scrapped up. "Sir! Um, what happened to you?"

"I, got lost, in the middle of nowhere." He sighed. He continued to roll along.

"Yeah, I got lost too. My friend and me. But he….wait a minute. What's your name?" I rose from the chair.

"Ron, Ron Stoppable."

I turned his chair around and had him face me. We were there, starring at each other blankly. But he smiled that grin and cried, "Hey KP."

I embraced him. "RON! OH RON! You're alive! But wait, my parents said you left?"

"Yeah, I left to go home. You're mom said a night home might help me with my," he looked down at his legs.

"Are you stuck like that?"

"You're mom said it may last a few more days, I only lost the feeling in the left one. I don't really care, I'm just so happy to see you!" he paused, "Kim, when I let go, did you hear anything?"

I tried to think back to that horrid day. I remember, 'I love you Kim!' but I wanted to trick him. "Nope. Why what you say?"

"Well, I uh, um, you see, duh." I giggled and I leaned in and kissed him. He got that look again, the one after I kissed him before, or so he said, when I had to moodulator.

"Of course I heard you." I whispered. He just smiled, and we kissed again.

_Over all. I guess this adventure wasn't so bad after all._

_The End_


End file.
